kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Another Report: Secret Report
Contenue dans l’''Another Report, cette interview de 'Tetsuya Nomura' en révèle beaucoup sur l'avenir de la série. Interview ''Traduction: 'Kingdom Hearts Destiny'' À Propos des Mondes '''I) Jusqu'à maintenant dans la série Kingdom Hearts, il y a eu deux types de "Kingdom Hearts", en rapport avec le Cœur des Mondes et le Cœur des Hommes, pouvez-vous en expliquer le mécanisme? Pensez la base de Kingdom Hearts selon le fait que "Toute vie a un cœur". Le cœur d'un monde peut être considéré comme une chose de la nature. Par exemple, les arbres d'une forêt, une fleur, une mer ou bien une rivière et ainsi de suite. Quand ils sont réunis pour former ensemble un monde, un grand cœur apparait. Et concernant les cœurs des hommes, tous les cœurs des humains et des animaux vivants dans le monde sont intégrés. Pour le Kingdom Hearts, imaginez-le comme si le cœur est essentiellement le point culminant d'une "preuve invisible de la vie". II) Différents mondes apparaissent dans Kingdom Hearts, pouvez-vous nous donner des informations sur la manière d'y accéder et de voyager entre eux? En ce qui concerne la structure des mondes, d'abord ceux de Sora et des personnages Disney, et où jamais nous demeurons, ces prétendus mondes normaux sont liés à un Monde de Lumière. Si ceux-ci existent sur un même niveau et que vous les imaginez tous situés au sommet d'un plan, il existe aussi un autre plan d'existence de l'autre côté où le Monde des Ténèbres réside. Actuellement, il y a quatre mondes qui sont apparus entre ces plans: *Le Manoir Oblivion *La Cité du Crépuscule *La Tour de Yen Sid *Illusiopolis Construits de cette manière, du plus proche de la lumière au plus proche des ténèbres: => la Tour de Yen Sid > la Cité du Crépuscule > le Manoir Oblivion > Illusiopolis Nous pouvons donc imaginer deux plans avec des escaliers s'étendant entre ces mondes. Il existe deux manières de voyager entre ces mondes, le premier étant le vaisseau Gummi utilisé par Sora pour traverser ce qu'on appelle "la mer du Cosmos". Par cette voie, ils peuvent aller et venir dans les mondes de cet espace. Il y a un bouclier invisible autour de ces mondes, afin de préserver le monde original des interférences des autres mondes. En ouvrant le cœur de chaque monde, ce bouclier s'est brisé et est devenu un groupe d'étoiles filantes. Une fois remodelées, ces étoiles filantes deviendront des pièces Gummi du vaisseau Gummi. Puisqu'ils étaient à l'origine du bouclier, il devient possible d'interférer entre chaque monde. Il existe d'autres méthodes, l'utilisation du "Couloir des Ténèbres". Il y a ceux qui se trouvent sur un chemin tombé, c'est-à-dire un chemin où ils ne devraient pas être. Seuls ceux qui ont un lien avec les ténèbres ou qui ont une existence intermédiaire peuvent emprunter ces portes. Dans de rares occasions ceux possédant de forts sentiments ou une haine féroce, comme c'était le cas pour la Bête ou DiZ et peut-être d'autres dans ce cas peuvent ouvrir ces voies. Cependant, vous devez être prudent en entrant en contact avec ces ténèbres. En tant que telles, si vous utilisez ces chemins trop souvent, vous serez complètement dévorés par les ténèbres. Sora a utilisé ces chemins à plusieurs reprises, mais pas assez pour que son cœur succombe, donc vous pouvez imaginer la puissance influente du pouvoir des ténèbres, dépendante de la force du cœur des gens. Quant aux Simili, qui n'ont aucun cœur, et le Roi et Riku, les conséquences d'une utilisation de ces passages à de multiples reprises ne les concernent pas. Vous devez vous demander la raison pour laquelle les ténèbres ne les avalent pas. Il y a des rapports secrets entre les deux que je dévoile dans ce document. III) A propos du Monde des Ténèbres, vous n'êtes pas entré dans les détails. Serait-il possible de parler de certains points? La plage qui apparait au début et à la fin de Kingdom Hearts II a-t-elle un lien avec ce monde? Actuellement, il y a quatre histoires principales inconnues à considérer: *la période de l'absence du Roi *la période de l'absence de Riku *le temps de Roxas au sein de l'Organisation XIII *le passé de Xehanort Dans ce cas-ci, l'histoire de la période d'absence du Roi se déroule dans le monde des Ténèbres. J'imagine une manière de décrire ces quatre récits, ainsi je pourrai en parler bientôt. Ce que l'on peut appeler le littoral des ténèbres aperçu au début et à la fin de Kingdom Hearts II est le bout d'un royaume. Ce n'est pas totalement une partie du royaume des ténèbres mais plutôt ce qui sert de frontière entre les ténèbres et ce que l'on peut définir comme l'intermédiaire. A la fin, Sora et Riku étaient sur la plage située du côté de l'intermédiaire et regardaient la mer du royaume des ténèbres. La porte qui s'est ouverte dans la mer est une scène qui symbolise le fait que "même dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, il y a de la lumière", comme Sora l'avait dit dans le précédent Kingdom Hearts. IV) Il reste de nombreux mystères autour du Manoir Oblivion. Ce manoir a t-il été construit par l'Organisation et Naminé était-elle à l'origine un sujet des expériences menées dans cet endroit? Parlez-nous s'il vous plait des expériences de l'Organisation. En outre, la nacelle où Sora était en sommeil est-elle liée à ces expériences? La nacelle de la Cité du Crépuscule est-elle identique? En fin de compte, le but de l'Organisation est d'obtenir le Kingdom Hearts du cœur des gens et d'exister pleinement. Ces Simili s'appellent "ceux qui n'existent pas". Afin d'assumer une nouvelle existence, des informations sur leurs propres circonstances doivent d'abord être recueillies. La caractéristique principale d'un Simili, donc dénué de cœur, est de créer une partie de leurs émotions et de leur personnalité à partir de souvenirs. Pour eux, les souvenirs sont devenus un élément essentiel. La naissance du Manoir Oblivion est toujours un mystère mais il était là avant que l'Organisation naisse. L'Organisation a découvert ce manoir. Vous devriez pouvoir émettre quelques hypothèses à partir des nouvelles scènes cette fois, et être assez rapide pour pouvoir deviner la prochaine scène. Au même moment, Roxas s'est réveillé dans la Cité du Crépuscule et Naminé dans le Manoir Oblivion. Puis, l'Organisation a découvert Naminé. L'Organisation pensait que la capacité de Naminé à manipuler les souvenirs était la clef pour résoudre les circonstances autour de leurs habilités et de leurs attributs. Les souvenirs de ceux qui entrent dans ce lieu ont été utilisés dans les expériences menées. Le chef de l'Organisation, Xemnas, étudiait l'importance des souvenirs. Pendant ces expériences, afin de briser puis régénérer les souvenirs, ces nacelles ont été faites par l'Organisation. La nacelle où Sora s'est réveillé dans la Cité du Crépuscule et celle du Manoir Oblivion que DiZ a utilisé pour échapper à l'Organisation sont les mêmes. En outre, il y a une nouvelle scène où Xigbar parle du "véritable but du Manoir Oblivion" et quand vous verrez cette scène, je pense que tous les mystères entourant le Manoir Oblivion deviendront plus clairs. À propos des Keyblades V''') Il reste encore de nombreuses interrogations sur les Keyblade. La Keyblade de la Lumière que Sora utilise, la Keyblade des cœurs des gens, créée à partir des cœurs des sept Princesses pour Riku, et la Keyblade des Ténèbres que le Roi obtient dans le Royaume des Ténèbres ; ces trois là sont confirmées. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus? Les Keyblades ont deux constitutions différentes, soit du côté de la Lumière soit celui des Ténèbres. C'est simplement la clé extérieure, la clé intérieure peut agir des deux côtés et ses capacités ne changeront pas. Il n'y a pas de distinction bien définie entre le bien et le mal. Habituellement, la porte de chaque monde est fermée et la serrure est cachée. En amenant une Keyblade à proximité, celle-ci apparait. Mais la serrure en elle-même n'est pas réellement fermée. En effet, les Sans-cœur pouvaient trouver la porte et facilement l'ouvrir pour voler les cœurs. Dans le précédent jeu, Sora a trouvé les serrures et scellé ces portes. De plus, au sujet de la porte ouverte du cœur de tous les mondes, le "Kingdom Hearts", pour empêcher la sortie des ténèbres l'intention et les raisons étaient différentes donc la Keyblade a été employée pour un but différent. Pour fonctionner, la porte doit être fermée du côté des ténèbres mais aussi du côté de la lumière, et les Keyblades des deux royaumes (Lumière et Ténèbres) sont nécessaires. Le Roi a eu besoin de la Keyblade opposée à celle de Sora, donc il est allé au domaine des ténèbres pour en obtenir une. La Keyblade formée par les sept Princesses de cœur que Riku a obtenu dans le jeu précédent était nécessaire pour faire apparaitre la serrure de la Forteresse Oubliée. Pour faire en sorte que les ténèbres débordent des cœurs, les cœurs spéciaux détenus par les Princesses ont été utilisés pour faire artificiellement cette Keyblade. Ainsi, elle est différente d'une vraie Keyblade. Il y a d'autres suggestions sur le fait que cette Keyblade soit artificielle. '''VI) Pourriez-vous nous donner quelques explications sur la nouvelle Keyblade "Point du Jour" de Riku et la Keyblade de Kairi ainsi que sur les conditions pour utiliser une Keyblade? Il n'y a pas obligatoirement une Keyblade pour les ténèbres et une pour la lumière, il en existe autant qu'il y a des gens dotés d'un cœur qualifié. Concernant les conditions pour en utiliser une, à ce stade, une seule est évidente: "Ceux qui ont un cœur fort" le peuvent. Cependant, des conditions moins évidentes existent et il y a différentes manières de les révéler. Les Keyblades de Riku et Kairi sont naturellement du même type que celle de Sora. Toutefois, il n'y a pas d'explication particulière pour expliquer le changement de l'Âme-nivore et comment Riku en donne une à Kairi. Quand il n'y a pas un processus normal d'acquisition d'une Keyblade, je pense qu'il est bon de se dire qu'il existe une signification bien plus profonde. VII) Dans Kingdom Hearts, au moment où Sora est devenu un Sans-cœur, Roxas est né et a intégré l'Organisation. Donc si c'est le cas, pendant l'aventure dans le Manoir Oblivion, Sora a utilisé la Keyblade et Roxas également de son côté. Était-ce la Keyblade de Sora? Dans l'Organisation, je pense que nous avons vu Roxas utiliser la Keyblade. Et pareillement à lui, Sora servait comme un autre Maitre de la Keyblade recueillant des cœurs. Donc, pourquoi l'Organisation a t-elle été battue? La Keyblade utilisée par Roxas est la même que celle que Sora a perdu une fois dans le Manoir Oblivion. De plus, ils ont utilisé la Keyblade en même temps. Ceci peut être expliqué par la relation particulière qui existe entre Sora et Roxas. Ainsi, ils peuvent tous les deux utiliser deux Keyblade, en fait, ceci a une signification importante. C'est également lié aux souvenirs de Xehanort, mais ce point ne peut pas être encore exploité. De plus, pendant qu'ils utilisaient la Keyblade en même temps, l'Organisation elle-même utilisait Sora pour leur objectif final. Rapidement, les attentes de l'Organisation ont différé. En changeant les mouvements de Sora et Roxas, ils sont devenus incapables d'utiliser Sora. En conséquence, Sora est devenu un obstacle aux actions de l'Organisation et il devait être éliminé. Mais même si Sora devait être éliminé, vous pouvez imaginer qu'il y a d'autres choses derrière ce sacrifice. À propos des personnages VIII) Quand les Sans-cœur sont battus, que deviennent les cœurs volés? Aussi, quand les membres de l'Organisation XIII et d'autres Simili sont vaincus, reviennent-ils à leur forme d'origine? Quand les Sans-cœur sont éliminés, le cœur des propriétaires est rejoint par leur ancien corps, qu'importe le monde où il peut être. Quant au lieu où se dirigent les cœurs dans Kingdom Hearts II, cette fois ils rejoignent l'Organisation (Note KHDestiny: c'est-à-dire à Illusiopolis. Il y a une note indiquant que dans Kingdom Hearts II lorsque les Sans-cœur sont vaincus, la plupart des cœurs sont absorbés par le Kingdom Hearts du "cœur des gens"). Cependant, dans le cas où le corps s'est changé en Simili et quand il n'y a pas de 'récipient' pour le cœur, il se retrouve dans un état de stase. Dans le cas où un Simili est éliminé, c'est un peu plus complexe. Si les cœurs mentionnés ci-dessus sont libérés, ils reviennent à leur forme originale. Cependant, si le cœur est une fois de plus volé par un Sans-cœur, le corps du Simili est avalé par les ténèbres. Si quelque part dans le monde leurs cœurs sont rapportés, peut-être pourraient-ils retourner à leur forme humaine d'origine. IX) Pouvez-vous donner d'autres information sur les personnages principaux? La raison pour laquelle Sora se transforme en Non-forme, pourquoi Riku peut être désigné par la Keyblade, les souvenirs de Kairi dans le Jardin Radieux, les différences de Roxas et Naminé par rapport aux autres Simili, l'absence de Sora, ses parents et amis, et à propos de l'école? Concernant la Non-forme de Sora, vous pourriez penser que la raison est liée à sa transformation en Sans-cœur auparavant. En fait, au delà du Simili de Sora, il est naturel de supposer qu'il est influencé par les ténèbres. Le mode Dark de Riku est similaire. En se servant d'un tel pouvoir à outrance, il se peut qu'il ait fini par trop se rapprocher des ténèbres. Il devrait y avoir un indice sur le fait que Riku soit un Porteur, caché discrètement quelque part dans les éléments ajoutés au jeu, donc essayez de le trouver. Pour ce qui est des souvenirs de Kairi, il n'y a rien de particulièrement spécial à propos d'eux. Si moi-même je me remémorais des souvenirs qui datent d'avant mes 5 ans, je pense que je ne me souviendrais pas de beaucoup de détails les concernant. C'est-à-dire que d'un point de vue général, il y a des choses dont je me souviendrais et d'autres que j'oublierais. Puisqu'il y a déjà une explication détaillée sur le fait que Roxas et Naminé soient des Similis spéciaux dans ce volume, lisez-y donc les détails spécifiques. Je vais le résumer afin que ce soit facile à comprendre. Essentiellement, quand une personne à fort caractère perd son cœur, elle se change en Sans-cœur, et en de rares occasions son corps se transforme en Simili. Mais dans ces deux cas-là, pour que le cœur de Kairi soit caché en Sora, il a pris une forme spéciale. De plus, quand Sora lui-même a été changé en Sans-cœur, il a été purifié par Kairi. Afin que Sora puisse être ranimé sans suivre la voie habituelle, compte tenu de la manière spéciale dont Roxas et Naminé sont nés, ces Simili spéciaux ont fini par être laissés à l'écart. Pourtant, d'après l'évolution de l'histoire jusqu'à présent, j'ai le sentiment que Xemnas pourrait lui aussi être un Simili spécial. Finalement, à propos des personnages de l'Île du Destin. Au moment de la disparition de Sora et son groupe, durant la nuit de tempête du premier jeu, l'Île du Destin elle-même finit par disparaître et pour les gens de ce monde-là, le temps s'arrêta. Après cela, Sora dort pendant un an, et par la suite les souvenirs de tout le monde concernant Sora disparaissent. En tant que tel, le souvenir est devenu : "La nuit de la tempête, le corps de Riku a disparu". Dès que Sora se réveille, les souvenirs de tout le monde reviennent. Finalement les souvenirs de Sora, lorsque Riku n'était plus là après la tempête cette nuit-là, étaient qu'ils avaient tous les deux disparu. (Note : Cependant, seule Kairi a été assimilée dans le cœur de Sora. Dans cette édition de Kingdom Hearts II, j'ai l'impression qu'il a été fortement influencé par cela). X') L'Ansem de ''Kingdom Hearts (Xehanort) semble s'être complètement débarrassé de son propre cœur, mais le Xemnas (Xehanort) commandant l'Organisation cherche un nouveau cœur. Si je conçois parfaitement qu'en devenant un Sans-cœur et un Simili, ils sont devenus deux personnes différentes, leurs esprits se sont-ils également séparés? Aussi, le Xehanort d'origine devrait avoir une perte de mémoire mais dans les scènes additionnelles cette fois-ci, il semble y avoir quelques parties intrigantes. A-t-il retrouvé la mémoire, ou est-ce que la perte de mémoire elle-même était une illusion? Essentiellement, les deux sont identiques. Cependant, ils fonctionnent comme des esprits séparés. Xehanort s'est certainement débarrassé de son cœur, et à ce moment précis on suppose qu'un Simili est né. La manière d'atteindre leur but est différente selon qu'il s'agisse du Sans-cœur ou du Simili. Cependant, je pense que pour les deux, le désir "de devenir des êtres complets" est le même. Cette fois, le mystérieux mot-clé "les souvenirs de Xehanort" est laissé. Dans le "Rapport secret d'Ansem" qu'Ansem le Sage a écrit et abandonné mystérieusement, il y a un secret, caché, qui aura une grande influence sur Kingdom Hearts. Quant au contenu de ces souvenirs et leur état actuel, je ne peux rien dévoiler pour le moment. À propos de le Guerre des Keyblades et du développement futur de la série '''XI) En ce qui concerne la Guerre des Keyblades, pourriez-vous être un peu plus précis à ce sujet ? Est-elle liée au "conte des Enfants de la Lumière" que la grand-mère de Kairi raconte ? (Note: Dans Kingdom Hearts, Sora voit des souvenirs de Kairi. Il s'agissait de la scène où la grand-mère de Kairi lui racontait une ancienne histoire lorsqu'elle était encore enfant. Elle racontait le moment où les mondes furent avalés par les ténèbres et que des enfants ont utilisé la puissance des fragments de lumière pour reconstruire les mondes.) Pour raconter l'histoire de la Guerre des Keyblades nous avons besoin des capacités de l'hi-spec hardware et nous avons besoin d'accumuler tout notre savoir sur cet hardware. Et pour l'histoire, il nous faudra la raconter en plusieurs épisodes séparés, mais nous nous interrogeons encore sur la façon dont nous allons la raconter.(Note KHDestiny : En parlant de "Hi-spec hardware", Nomura fait apparemment allusion à un élément informatique. Reste à voir quel peut être le lien entre ce fameux hardware et l'histoire de la Guerre des Keyblades...) Pour ce qui est du conte de fées que Kairi a entendu, pour que tout le monde sache si un conte si ancien est vrai ou non, je pense que nous avons encore besoin d'un peu de temps. En clair, en parler précisément si tôt peut s'avérer peu pertinent. XII) Parmi les personnages apparaissant dans la nouvelle scène secrète "Birth by Sleep" qui a été ajoutée dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, plusieurs noms et personnages sont reconnaissables et doivent être extrêmement porteurs de sens. Donner des précisions est quasiment impossible, mais pourriez-vous nous donner une indication ? De plus, est-ce que les 3 personnages en armure qui apparaissent dans cette scène, ainsi que l'armure qui leur ressemble dans le dernier combat ont une relation avec Xemnas ? Concernant les personnages et les visages familiers, trouver le secret cette fois-ci est extrêmement difficile, mais je pense que la vidéo est spectaculaire à juste titre et qu'elle éveillera votre imagination. Les personnages en armure ont une connexion avec Xemnas mais après tout, je ne peux pas donner plus de précisions à l'heure actuelle. Mais cette fois, la vidéo donne un mauvais pressentiment, et gardez à l'esprit que les personnages donnent des raisons et font allusion à une connexion. XIII) Pour finir, le voyage de Sora a-t-il pris fin cette fois? Vous nous avez déjà dit : "J'ai la fin de Kingdom Hearts en tête", mais cela veut-il dire que Sora ne sera pas présent ? Il y a apparemment de nouvelles évolutions dans la série Kingdom Hearts, donc pouvez-vous nous donner quelques indications dans la limite de ce que vous voulez bien nous dire? Sans trop en dire sur les mystères et les problèmes de l'ébauche du scénario pour le reste de la série Kingdom Hearts pour le moment, je ne pense pas que le voyage de Sora est terminé. Si vous avez l'occasion de voir la fin de Kingdom Hearts II, je pense que vous aurez la possibilité d'avoir de nouvelles présuppositions. Concernant ce que j'ai dit à propos de la "fin" de Kingdom Hearts II, bien sûr je ne pourrai rien dire là-dessus pour l'instant, mais si le prochain Kingdom Hearts était le "III", je doute que Sora n'ait aucune relation avec lui. Et même si j'entoure Kingdom Hearts de mystère, je ne pense pas que Sora soit hors de propos. Aussi, il y a beaucoup de nouvelles évolutions. Je pense que les informations seront en mesure de satisfaire les fans qui soutiennent grandement Kingdom Hearts du monde entier. Puisqu'il y a encore des choses à dire sur cette "nouvelle" chose, osez réfléchir d'une différente manière, plutôt que de vous concentrer uniquement sur la manière classique d'aborder les choses. Je vais vous donner un indice sur le contenu de l'une des nombreuses évolutions. Dans la scène secrète fraîchement ajoutée, une phrase ressort : "Le destin ne se produit pas par accident, il y a nécessité." (Note KHDestiny : La phrase d'origine est "Fate doesn't happen by accident, there is necessity.") Dans le futur proche, quand vous ferez l'expérience du nouveau Kingdom Hearts, pensez à ouvrir ce livre. Je pense pour sûr que certains de ces points se rassembleront. Et aussi à ce moment-là, ce serait une bonne chose si tous les fans s'amusaient bien avec. Jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce soit faite, amusez-vous avec ce jeu et attendez de pied ferme le prochain. Catégorie:Another Report en:Director's Secret Report XIII